Errare Humanum Est
by attack09
Summary: SSHG. Es ist eine Mission Impossible für verschiedene Leute: Minerva muss zwei Sturköpfe verheiraten, um sie zu behalten, und Severus, der überhaupt nicht eifersüchtig ist, muss eine Löwin von seinen Qualitäten überzeugen...


**A/N:** Wieder einmal muss ich betonen, dass ich an diesem OS völlig unschuldig bin. (Ich bin übrigens grundsätzlich unschuldig, aber das ist eine andere Sache!)

Mein Rudel hat mich wieder einmal gegoost und mich vor folgendes Problem gestellt:

Ein OS, egal wie lang.

Die zu behandelnde Thematik wird sein:  
"Mission Impossible oder Wie Severus Hermione einen Heiratsantrag macht"

Tja, Freunde, und ihr müsst jetzt damit leben… sagt nicht, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt!

Es ist übrigens der dritte Teil aus dem In-Flagranti-Universum. Wer also nicht weiß, wer die handelnden Personen sind, sollte zuerst sämtliche Bücher von Miss J. K. Rowling und danach die OS In Flagranti und In Optima Forma lesen (von mir, nicht von Frau Rowling!) …_reibt sich Slytherinlike die Hände_…

So, und weil die Thematik gerade so wunderbar passt:

**SoyTryphena, **dieses Machwerk ist dir gewidmet! Ich wünsche dir zu deiner Hochzeit alles Gute, hoffe, dass du glücklich bist und immer sein wirst und dass die größte Magie dieser Welt, die Liebe, euch beide nie im Stich lassen wird!

**SSHGSSHG**

**Errare Humanum Est**

Minerva musterte bekümmert das Gemälde von Dumbledore. „Es ist ein recht dümmliches Gesetz, welches sie da beschlossen haben", erklärte sie ihrem alten Freund. „Das Ministerium möchte Beziehungen zwischen Lehrern verbieten, es sei denn, die betreffenden Professoren sind bis spätestens dem 15. dieses Monats verheiratet. Es würde Hermione und Severus das Herz brechen, wenn sie nicht mehr zusammen an dieser Schule streiten, raufen und lieben könnten. Und was soll aus Shandy werden?"

„Wirklich eine unangenehme Sache", murmelte Albus zustimmend und strich durch seinen Bart. „Zumal Severus ein energischer Vertreter der heiratsunwilligen Fraktion ist, ganz besonders sträuben würde er sich jedoch, wenn man ihn per Gesetz dazu nötigen wollte. Er wäre in der Lage, etwas sehr unvernünftiges zu tun, nur um zu beweisen, dass nichts und niemand ihn mehr zu etwas zwingen kann!"

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich tun soll", gestand Minerva. „Wir brauchen einen Plan! Er muss simpel sein, und es muss schnell gehen. Wir haben nur noch zehn Tage Zeit! Aber wie? Severus würde nie freiwillig heiraten wollen!"

„Ich glaube, du irrst dich, Min!" Dumbledore lächelte plötzlich. „Auch wenn es im Allgemeinen nicht bekannt ist, aber Severus ist im Endeffekt nur ein Mann, und ein leidenschaftlicher und eifersüchtiger dazu, auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde. Ich glaube, ich habe eine Idee…"

**SSHGSSHG**

„Ahhhhhh!" Der Schrei hallte durch ein Gewölbe, welches Unwissende vielleicht schnöde als Kerker bezeichnet hätten. Eingeweihte jedoch wussten, dass das Betreten dieser Räumlichkeiten nur Lebensmüden oder Verwandten gestattet war. In diesem Fall beides.

Ein großer, ganz in schwarz gekleideter Mann starrte weit nach unten. Zwei Augenpaare starrten zurück. Eines gehörte einem kleinen Jungen mit buschigen Haaren, der genauso schwarze Augen hatte wie der große Mann. Er hatte seinen Arm lässig um ein kleines Einhorn geschlungen, welches noch so jung war, dass es nicht viel größer als ein Schäferhund war und von daher genau unter seinen Arm passte. Die verblassende mattgoldene Farbe seines weichen Fells verriet, dass es kaum älter als vier Jahre sein konnte. Die kobaltblauen Augen blinzelten unschuldig.

Severus Snape, seines Zeichens Tränkemeister und Professor von Hogwarts, der altehrwürdigen Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei, bekannt und gefürchtet für eine scharfe Zunge, beißende Kommentare und drakonische Strafen, war fassungslos.

„Was ist das?!", zischte er und deutete auf etwas, das hinter dem kleinen Jungen, der zufälligerweise auch noch sein Sohn war, auf dem Boden… lag, stand, nun ja, was auch immer.

„Du müsstest deine Fragestellung korrigieren, Sir", antwortete Shandrach Granger höflich. „Es heißt nicht _was ist das_, sondern _wer ist das_." Er schleppte das _Wer-ist-das_ ein wenig nach vorn, damit es von den Fackeln beleuchtet wurde und sein Vater es erkennen konnte. „Das ist Edna", erklärte er und tätschelte stolz ein überdimensionales Schneckenhaus.

„Was machst du mit einer verdammten Schnecke vor _meinem_ Labor?!" Severus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Edna ist nicht irgendeine Schnecke", erklärte der Kleine beflissentlich und verkniff es sich, ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass man nicht „verdammt" sagte. Eigentlich hatte Shandy gehofft, er würde unbeobachtet in das Labor kommen, aber sein Vater hatte die fürchterliche Angewohnheit, immer genau da zu sein, wo man ihn gerade überhaupt nicht brauchen konnte. „Sie ist eine Lemming-Riesenschnecke, und ich wollte ein paar Tests mit ihr machen." Er kniff schnell die Augen zu und wartete auf das Donnerwetter.

Nachdem einige Sekunden verstrichen waren, öffnete er sie vorsichtig und starrte direkt in sein Spiegelbild. Schwarze Augen, schwarze Haare, römisch-griechisch-aztekische Patriziernase. Obwohl… diese Fältchen in den Augen hatte er wohl nicht, oder? Oh, oh, Dad hatte sich soweit hinuntergebeugt, dass er ihm ganz genau ins Gesicht schauen konnte. Das war nie ein gutes Zeichen. Noch weniger gut war, dass er _flüsterte_.

„Shandrach Granger", hauchte der dunkle Mann so leise, dass selbst Ballin, das junge Einhorn, ein Ohr aufstellen musste. „Weißt du, wer der Eigentümer dieses Labors ist?" Shandy überlegte. War das jetzt das, was die Erwachsenen eine rhetorische Frage nannten oder erwartete er eine Antwort?

Sicherheitshalber runzelte er die Stirn, um sich wenigstens den Anschein des Nachdenkens zu geben. „Du, Dad?", schob er vorsichtig hinterher, als die berüchtigte Augenbraue nach oben wanderte.

„Genau, ich!", bestätigte Severus trügerisch sanft. „Und habe ich dich etwa gebeten, eine verdammte Schnecke in _mein_ Labor zu schleppen?" Diesmal wartete er nicht auf eine Antwort. „Nein, das habe ich nicht. Weder habe ich einen kleinen Nervenzwerg, noch ein Winzeinhorn, noch eine verdammte Schnecke in _meinem_ Labor verlangt!"

Shandrach zuckte zusammen, denn die Stimme seines Vaters wurde von Aufzählung zu Aufzählung schärfer und kälter. Doch was zuviel war, war zuviel. „Mom sagt, man darf nicht _verdammt_ sagen", warf er vorwurfsvoll ein.

Ups! _Eklatanter Fehler_, bedeutete ihm Ballin. Und auch, wenn ihm nicht so ganz klar war, was eklatant bedeutete, so wusste er doch, dass das Einhorn Recht hatte. Er hätte Mom nicht erwähnen dürfen. Sie war nicht mehr da. Eigentlich war sie schon ewig weg, mindestens aber seit gestern Abend.

Sie hatte es ihm genau erklärt. Sie würde _eine ganze Woche_ fort sein, irgendwo in Europa, in einem Land, welches Deutschland hieß und in dem die Deutschen wohnten. Sie war dort zu einem Fortbildungskurs, wo sie noch mehr über Runen, Muggel und Arithmantik lernen würde. Shandrach fand es albern. Was konnte seine Mom denn noch mehr lernen? Sie wusste sowieso immer alles. Genau wie Dad übrigens. Eigentlich waren beide ganz in Ordnung, dafür, dass sie Erwachsene waren, aber in dieser Hinsicht waren sie einfach unerträglich.

Severus presste die Lippen zusammen, während er – ohne etwas zu sehen – auf seinen Sohn starrte. Er hatte nie gedacht, dass es ihn stören konnte, dass Hermione nicht ständig präsent war.

Schließlich neigte sie dazu, ihm endlose Monologe über Dinge zu halten, die ihn nicht im geringsten interessierten, seine Schreibfedern von ihrem angestammten Platz zu entwenden und nicht wieder dort hinzulegen, seine Ordnung im Labor durcheinander zu bringen, weil sie der Meinung war, ihr System sei das bessere, ihm nachts die Decke zu entreißen, mit kalten Füßen in sein Bett zu schlüpfen und Haare im Bad zu hinterlassen – kurz, sein ganzes Leben durcheinander zu wirbeln.

Und nein, es störte ihn auch nicht, dass sie nicht da war. Keinen Moment. Absolut nicht. Es gab überhaupt keinen Grund dazu, versicherte er sich selbst. Im Gegenteil, endlich war er wieder einmal Herr seiner Entscheidungen, seiner Freizeit und seines Labors. Oder hatte das zumindest gedacht.

Der letzte Gedanke brachte ihn wieder zu seinem eigentlichen Problem zurück. „Ich sage so oft „verdammt", wie ich es will!", knurrte er wütend. „Und würdest du mir jetzt mal erklären, wieso du die verdammte Schnecke…" – „Edna", warf Shandy hilfsbereit ein – „wieso diese verdammte Schnecke in meinem Labor irgendwelchen Tests unterzogen werden sollte?"

Oh, er sah es schon, das würde einer längeren Erklärung bedürfen. „Also", begann der kleine Junge, „es ist so: Edna ist nicht irgendeine verdammte Schnecke."

„Hörst du wohl auf zu fluchen, verdammt noch mal?", unterbrach ihn sein Vater.

Shandrach zog irritiert seine Augenbraue hoch, ließ es jedoch auf sich beruhen, als ihm Ballin auf den Fuß trat. „Also… Edna ist jedenfalls eine Lemming-Riesenschnecke", fuhr er mit seiner Erklärung fort." Dass sie riesig war, sah Severus selbst, schließlich war sie gut und gern so groß wie einer seiner mittleren Kessel. Und wahrscheinlich auch genauso schwer, ein Wunder, dass Shandy sie irgendwie bis hierher geschleppt hatte. Aber was sollte eine Lemming-Schnecke sein? Er hatte noch nie davon gehört, und das sagte er seinem Sohn auch.

„Ja… sie ist eben komisch, weißt du?", fragte Shandrach, als würde das alles erklären. Die berühmt-berüchtigte Augenbraue forderte mehr Informationen. Er seufzte und beschloss, ganz von vorn anzufangen. „Okay, das war so: ich war mit Hagrid in seinem Garten. Dort haben wir Shauna Moody getroffen. Sie hatte Edna gerade gerettet. Dann hab ich mit ihr geredet und sie hat gesagt, wenn ich auf Edna aufpasse, kann ich sie haben. Und jetzt hab ich sie."

Stolz sah er seinen Vater an. Severus runzelte die Stirn, packte seinen Sprössling im Nacken, schleppte ihn in das Labor, winkte Ballin, ihm zu folgen und ließ die _verdammte_ Schnecke mit Wingardium Leviosa in einer Ecke zu Boden gleiten. „Du warst bei Hagrid und hast Miss Moody getroffen?"

Shandrach nickte begeistert. „Yup, sag ich doch!"

„Und Miss Moody hat die verd… Edna gerettet?"

„Yup!"

„Wovor gerettet?"

„Sich in die Gießkanne von Hagrid zu stürzen. Sie sagte, es liege daran, dass sie süßgefährdet ist!"

Severus schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Süßgefährdet?" Dann überdachte er das bisherige Gespräch und es dämmerte ihm. „Du meinst, sie ist suizidgefährdet?"

„Yup! Sag ich doch!"

Der Tränkemeister rekapitulierte. Edna war also eine völlig normale Riesenschnecke, die aus irgendeinem Grund in einer von Hagrids monströsen Gießkannen von Mad Eyes Nichte gefunden worden war. Er kannte die junge Shauna Moody. Sie war eine Sechstklässlerin aus Ravenclaw, aber er mochte sie trotzdem. Nicht, dass er das ihr gegenüber zeigen würde, aber er schätzte ihren scharfen Verstand, ihren trockenen Humor und vor allem, dass sie keinerlei körperliche Ähnlichkeit mit ihrem Onkel aufwies.

Außerdem war sie ein nicht gemeldeter Animagus; er hatte sie vor einer Woche erwischt, wie sie sich verwandelt hatte. Sie hatte ihn vor lauter Schreck tatsächlich gebissen, als er aus dem Schatten heraus nach ihr gegriffen hatte. Was sie vor etwa einer Million Minuspunkte bewahrte, war lediglich die Tatsache, dass er so erstaunt war, in ihr einen Silberfuchs zu erkennen. Als Mensch war sie unauffällig, aber als Fuchs war sie sehr hübsch, mit einer Gesichtsmaske, in der man die Brille erkannte, die sie normalerweise trug.

„Aha… und Miss Moody hatte sicherlich auch eine Theorie, warum die verd… Edna das Bedürfnis hatte, sich in einer Gießkanne zu ertränken?"

Shandrach seufzte wieder und ließ sich an der Wand zu Boden plumpsen. Das Einhorn folgte ihm sofort. Severus fragte sich, was sie in der Erziehung falsch gemacht hatten, dass sein Sohn sich nie auf einen Stuhl setzen konnte. Aber selbstverständlich hätte Ballin dann nicht neben ihm sitzen können, also fiel das aus.

Severus fürchtete, Shandrach zeige klassische gryffindorsche Anwandlungen.

„Shauna hat gesagt, weil Edna allein ist. Sie hat keinen Schneckenmann, deshalb macht ihr das Leben keinen Spaß mehr. Und deshalb ist sie eine Lemming-Riesenschnecke."

„Verstehe…", murmelte der Tränkemeister.

Sein Sohn sah auf. „Dad, du wirst dich doch nicht in eine der Gießkannen stürzen, nein?"

Die Augenbraue schoss nach oben. „Warum sollte ich?", fragte Severus überrascht. „Mal völlig davon abgesehen, dass nicht einmal Hagrids Gießkannen groß genug dafür sein dürften…"

„Na, weil du ja auch keine Frau hast", erklärte Shandrach.

„Was erzählst du für einen Blödsinn, Sohn? Ich habe Mom!", fauchte der dunkle Mann.

Der Kleine schüttelte störrisch den Kopf. „Stimmt ja gar nicht. Shauna hat gesagt, wenn sich ein Schneckenmann und eine Schneckenfrau richtig lieb haben, dann heiraten sie und sind für immer zusammen. Und weil Edna keinen Schneckenmann hat…" Er brach kurz ab und sah in die Ecke hinüber, in der die Riesenschnecke lag.

„Aber du und Mom seid nicht verheiratet, ich habe Tante Minerva gefragt. Und sie ist auch gar nicht da, also seid ihr nicht für immer zusammen. Hoffentlich stürzt sie sich nicht in eine Gießkanne", fügte er besorgt hinzu. „Sie ist ja viel kleiner als du." Severus konnte auf die Logik seines Sohnes nur mit einem ungläubigen Blick reagieren und sagte gar nichts mehr.

Die „Tests" gestattete er ihm trotzdem nicht.

**SSHGSSHG**

Severus Snape ärgerte sich. Das war an und für sich nichts neues, aber es ärgerte ihn, dass er sich über die Abwesenheit seiner Löwin ärgerte. Es war irrational. Und irritierend. Bestenfalls. Selbstverständlich sprachen sie jeden Abend über den Kamin miteinander, aber es war nicht dasselbe. Sie war jetzt sechs Tage fort und morgen würde sie zurück sein. Warum also machte es ihn so wütend, mit Shandrach allein zu sein?

Und wieso musste sie überhaupt zu diesem albernen Lehrgang fahren? Sie war sehr angetan von dem gebotenen Stoff und sprudelte nur so über vor Begeisterung über die verschiedenen Dozenten. Severus knurrte unbewusst und ballte die Fäuste. Es waren alles _Männer_! Und sie schien jeden einzelnen zu bewundern!

Das war doch wohl unnötig! Hatte sie ihn früher bewundert? Nein, hatte sie nicht, im Gegenteil! Sie hatte ihn geärgert, bestohlen, geschockt und überhaupt kein einziges Mal angehimmelt. Grummelnd lief er vor dem Kamin hin und her. Ballin, die trotz aller Proteste nicht bei Shandrach im Bett schlafen durfte, trabte neben ihm her und machte jede Kehrtwendung mit. In einer Ecke lag Edna und betrachtete mit ihren Fühleraugen aufmerksam den Mann und das Einhorn.

„Schau nicht so!", fuhr er sie an. „Ich muss sie nicht heiraten, damit sie mit mir glücklich ist!" Er blieb stehen und sah nachdenklich Ballin an. „Oder doch? Ach, Blödsinn… die Löwin ist zu schlau, um sich wegen solch einer Nichtigkeit in eine Gießkanne zu stürzen!"

Ballin blinzelte zustimmend.

Das ärgerte ihn noch mehr. „Was weißt du denn von Frauen, hm? Du bist ein Einhorn. Du hast keine Ahnung davon, wie Frauen denken." Er starrte grübelnd zu Boden. „Ich auch nicht, wenn ich ehrlich bin", gab er dann zu und Ballin, sowieso von gutmütiger Natur, betrachtete es als Entschuldigung.

Severus ließ sich in seinen Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen. Das Einhorn legte sich zu seinen Füßen und sah ihn aufmerksam aus den großen, blauen Augen an. „Sie ist eine moderne Hexe", überlegte Severus laut. „Nichts würde sich ändern, wenn wir heiraten würden! Ich meine, was wäre anders?"

Ballin wackelte mit dem Ohr.

„Siehst du, du weißt es auch nicht. Sie und Shandrach sind sowieso die meiste Zeit hier unten und bringen alles durcheinander! Und wann, verdammt noch mal, haben sie es geschafft, hier unten eine Menagerie zu eröffnen?" Er starrte Ballin an, die mittlerweile _auf_ seinen Füßen lag und sah dann zu Edna, die ihre Fühleraugen drehte und das Zimmer betrachtete.

„Mach es dir nicht zu bequem", knurrte Severus. „Wenn du irgendetwas zu beanstanden hast, kommst du sofort wieder in eine Gießkanne!"

Edna zog mit schneckenuntypischer Geschwindigkeit ihren Kopf unter ihr Haus. Der Tränkemeister grinste dünn. Hatte er es also doch noch nicht verlernt, andere in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen. Gut…

Eine Weile brütete er dumpf vor sich hin, bis ihn Ballin anstupste. „Was bist du, ein Hund?", brummte er. „Ich muss nicht mit dir reden. Warum sollte ich auch?" Das Einhorn blinzelte, und er drohte ihm mit dem Finger. „Ich warne dich – kein Legilimens bei mir! Du weißt schon, sonst…" Er fuhr mit dem Finger über seine Nase. „Nullhorn!"

Gedankenverloren begann er, das weiche Fell zu streicheln. „So viele verdammte Männer", grollte er dann. „Larsson aus Malmö ist da und doziert, Dumont mit seinen brillanten Theorien wird sie beeindrucken und weißt du, wie der verdammte Russel aus Eastwick aussieht? Wie ein verdammter Dressman!"

Ballin gab ihm mit einem abgeknickten Ohr zu verstehen, dass sie diese Tatsache genauso bedauerte wie er.

„Oder Hausner aus Berlin! Anstatt ein alter, verknöcherter Gelehrter zu sein, wie es sich für einen verdammten Runenkundler gehört, sieht er aus, als wolle er bei den nächsten Mister Magical Universum teilnehmen", erklärte Severus, den langsam eine dumpfe Wut beschlich. „Sie hat gesagt, sie diskutieren sogar beim Abendessen!"

Da seine Stimme etwas lauter geworden war, hielt er kurz inne und lauschte in Richtung Shandrachs Zimmer, doch es drang kein Laut daraus hervor. Und Shandrachs Erwachen konnte nicht einmal Binns überhören, der Kleine konnte Tote mit seinem Lärm erwecken. Beruhigt fuhr er fort. „Ha! Ich kenne Hausners Diskussionen! Er war schon viermal verheiratet – alles nach interessanten Diskussionen beim Abendessen!"

Er knurrte wütend bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Hermione mit all diesen Männern allein war. „Ich bin keinesfalls eifersüchtig", sagte er ernsthaft zu Ballin. „Ich bin ein moderner Zauberer und führe mit einer modernen Hexe eine moderne Beziehung!"

Ballin schubberte mit ihrem Einhorn an seinem Bein, um Zustimmung zu bekunden. „Wieso denke ich eigentlich über so einen Blödsinn nach?", fragte er das kleine, fellige Wesen. „Stell dir vor, wir heiraten – also Hermione und ich, nicht du und ich – und sie fährt zu dem nächsten Lehrgang! Dann ist sie trotzdem nicht hier!"

Seine Finger trommelten einen wütenden Rhythmus auf der Lehne und Ballin stieß ein leises „Umpf, Umpf" aus.

„Lass das!", fauchte er, während seine Gedanken weiter um das unleidige Thema kreisten. „Aber was, wenn sie heiraten _will_?", brummte er schließlich. „Und jetzt sitzt sie mit diesem Hohlkopf Hausner an einem Tisch, und der ist bestimmt schon wieder geschieden. Immerhin ist seine letzte Hochzeit mindestens acht, neun Monate her…"

Severus hielt es nicht mehr auf seinem Platz. Er sprang auf, wobei er stolperte, weil das Einhorn noch immer auf seinen Füßen lag. „Verdammt!", schnauzte er es an und stolperte gleich darauf wieder, da sich Edna in ihrer Ecke einsam gefühlt hatte und näher gekrochen war.

„Es ist überhaupt alles deine Schuld, Schnecke!", warf er Edna vor. „Wie kann man so dämlich sein und sich in eine Gießkanne stürzen, nur weil irgendein verdammter Schneckenmann kein Interesse an dir hat? Schau mich an! Stürz ich mich in eine Gießkanne? Und dabei ist _meine_ Frau fort und zwischen lauter Männern, die garantiert einen Haufen Interesse an ihr haben!

Oder kennst du eine Hexe, die intelligenter, cleverer, begehrenswerter und vor Lebensfreude sprühender ist als die kleine Löwin? Nein, kennst du nicht – und ich auch nicht. Ich glaube, ich werde sie doch heiraten. Nicht, dass noch irgendein Idiot auf die Idee kommt, er könne sich ihr nähern!" Auf Severus' Stirn erschien plötzlich eine steile Falte und er hielt inne.

„Bei Merlin", murmelte er dann leise. „Was, wenn sie gar nicht heiraten will? Oder jedenfalls nicht mich?" Seine Schritte wurden raumgreifender, während er diesen erschreckenden Gedanken hin- und herwälzte.

„Das ist das Problem mit diesen modernen Beziehungen", erklärte er grollend Ballin, die die Wanderung neben ihm wieder mit aufgenommen hatte. „Wen hatte sie denn vor mir? Nur infantile Hohlköpfe wie Krum oder Weasley!" Ein Schauer rann ihm über den Rücken.

„Im Prinzip sieht sie jetzt zum ersten Mal Alternativen zu mir und diesen Burschen. Und verdammt noch mal, einige der Kerle sind ihr altersmäßig weitaus näher als ich! Was, wenn ihr Hausner gefällt? Oder Dumont oder sogar Larsson? Wenn sie sich entschließt, mich zu verlassen? Oder mit allen dreien durchbrennt? Sie ist eine moderne Hexe, verdammt noch mal!", zischte er das Einhorn an, das nun wirklich nichts für moderne Hexen und moderne Beziehungen konnte.

Er wirbelte abrupt herum und stolperte wieder über Edna, die sich sofort in ihr Schneckenhaus verzog. Knurrend stürmte er zum Kamin. „Minerva", bellte er. „Ich brauche einen Portschlüssel nach Deutschland, _sofort_!"

**SSHGSSHG**

Hermione Granger behielt ihr höfliches Lächeln während des gesamten Abendessens bei. Sie war außerordentlich froh, den Lehrgang mit der heute Abend stattfindenden Feierlichkeit überstanden zu haben. So sehr sie anfangs begeistert gewesen war, so sehr hatten die folgenden Tage sie gelangweilt. Es war eine ständig sich wiederholende Prozedur von Selbstpreisungen geworden und sie hatte das Gefühl, sie würde platzen, wenn Russel noch einmal versuchte, seinen Arm um sie zu legen.

Leider war die Anzahl der Lehrgangstage vom Ministerium vorgeschrieben, sonst hätte sie bereits am zweiten Abend ihre Sachen gepackt. Severus gegenüber hatte sie so getan, als wäre alles prima, denn so, wie sie ihn einschätzte, wäre es ihm zuzutrauen, hierher zu flohen und sämtliche Dozenten zu verhexen, weil sie es wagten, sie zu langweilen.

In Severus' Augen kam dies einer Todsünde gleich.

Außerdem vermisste sie ihren knurrigen, sarkastischen Tränkemeister und Shandrach. Ursprünglich hatte sie gedacht, es wäre einmal ganz nett, den kleinen und den großen Klugscheißer für ein paar Tage nicht zu sehen, aber sie vermisste die beiden fürchterlich. Selbst das Einhorn wäre eine abwechslungsreiche und intelligente Alternative zu Hausners Geschwafel gewesen. Sie seufzte innerlich, lächelte den Deutschen wohlwollend an und murmelte ein „sehr interessant, in der Tat".

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wovon er sprach und wollte es auch nicht wissen.

Das Lächeln erstarb auf ihren Lippen, als die Flügeltür des großen Saales mit vehementer Gewalt aufflog und ein dunkler Schatten hereinstürmte, der eine vage Ähnlichkeit mit einer überdimensionalen Fledermaus hatte. Einer sehr tyrannischen Fledermaus, denn er marschierte schnurstracks in die Mitte des Saales, wirbelte um die eigene Achse und sah sich suchend um, ohne die erschreckten Gesichter der Anwesenden auch nur im Geringsten zu beachten.

Sie sprang auf. „Severus?"

Ihr Herz klopfte mit einem Mal bis zum Hals. Es musste die letzten Tage ein Mühlstein daran gehangen haben, der es hinunterzog, doch jetzt schwebte es frei durch die Gegend, schwerelos, mühelos, direkt zu ihm. Hermione leuchtete auf, als hätte jemand eine Hundertschaft Glühwürmchen in sie gebettet. Jeder, der die beiden ansah – und das waren im Moment etwa zweihundert Hexen und Zauberer – fragte sich, wie es dieser erschreckende, dunkle Mann mit dem Adlerschnabel schaffte, eine brillante junge Hexe wie Hermione Granger so strahlen zu lassen.

Der einzige, der es nicht bemerkte, war offenbar er selbst.

Im Bruchteil eines Wimpernschlages war er bei ihr, umfasste ihre Schultern und sah sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. „Heirate mich!", knurrte er, offensichtlich gereizt wie ein Klapperschlange, der man ihre Klapper weggenommen hatte.

„Was?", fragte Hermione verwirrt. Das war keinesfalls eine so intelligente Äußerung, wie man sie von einer cleveren Hexe erwarten konnte, aber Heirat und Severus Snape? Das lag ungefähr so nah beieinander wie Erde und Pluto.

Severus warf einen gehässigen Blick auf Hausner, der entsetzt zusammenzuckte. „Heirate _mich_!", wiederholte er, lauter diesmal, und schüttelte sie, dass ihr die Zähne klapperten.

„Wen sollte ich denn sonst heiraten?", entgegnete sie.

„Ja, eben!", knurrte er triumphierend und starrte Russel und Dumont an, die mit großen Augen das Schauspiel beobachteten. „Was könnte dir einer dieser Hohlköpfe schon bieten?"

„Ähm…", äußerte sich Larsson. „Ich hätte immerhin einen eigenen kleinen See mit einer rustikalen, bequemen Hütte davor. Da könnten wir den ganzen Sommer verbringen, Hermione!" Er lächelte gewinnend.

„Klappe!", zischte der Tränkemeister.

„Mon cherie, isch abe keine alte ütte vor iergendeinem Sä, aber isch bin niecht ganz ohne Einfluss im französieschen Zaubereimienisterium und isch glaube, eine übsche, schlaue Exe wie diesch könnte isch dort jäderseit ünterbriengen!", warf Dumont selbstgefällig ein.

Severus tastete nach seinem Zauberstab, kam jedoch nicht heran, weil Hermione ihr ganzes Gewicht auf seinen Arm legte.

„Ach, hör nicht auf die beiden, Süße", rief Russel und zupfte sich einen nichtvorhandenen Fussel von seinem Designerumhang mit den drei Streifen. „Geh mit mir und ich zeige dir die ganze Welt der Runen! Wir könnten im Sonnenuntergang an der Copacabana entlang flanieren und uns im Mondschein auf einem weißen Sandstrand in der Karibik lieben!"

Es schien, ein Sturm fahre durch den Saal, der Snapes Haare und Umhang zum Flattern brachten. Seine Augen glühten und ein böses Grollen entrang sich seiner Kehle. Hermione umschlang ihn mit beiden Armen, um ihn davon abzuhalten, Russel wie ein wildes Tier anzuspringen.

„Papperlapapp!", mischte sich Hausner jovial ein. „Am besten, du heiratest mich, Hermione. Dann hast du einen Mann mit Erfahrung. Schließlich war ich schon viermal verheiratet, mich kann nichts mehr überraschen!"

„Ruhe!", brüllte Severus und kämpfte gegen Hermione an, um sich irgendwie auf die vier Dozenten zu stürzen. Sie hatte keine Chance gegen seine wütenden Kräfte und tat das einzige, was ihn aufhalten konnte. Sie umfasste sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen, zog ihn zu sich hinunter und küsste ihn.

Sein Körper reagierte schneller als sein Geist, denn er erwiderte den Kuss mit einer sechs Tage aufgestauten Leidenschaft und als sie ihre Hände in seine Haare wühlte und seine Zunge mit der ihren umschmeichelte, verlor er jegliches Interesse an den anderen Männern. Der riesige Saal schien zu schrumpfen, bis er sich nur noch den einen Quadratmeter beschränkte, den sie beide beanspruchten.

Er presste sie an sich, verloren für jede andere Empfindung als die Wärme ihres Körpers, die Weichheit ihrer Lippen, den Geschmack ihres Mundes und den Duft ihrer Haare. Als die Welt wieder wirklich wurde, war es totenstill in dem großen Raum, bis plötzlich irgendwer einen Seufzer ausstieß und sagte: „Also, auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn kriegt euer Kuss eine Siebzehn!"

Plötzlich redeten und schwatzten die Wissenschaftler durcheinander, das Stimmengewirr wurde lauter und fröhlicher, irgendwer klatschte und einige sprangen sogar auf und vollführten eine La-Olá-Welle. Severus ignorierte den ganzen Trubel. Er presste sein Gesicht an Hermiones Wange und hauchte in ihr Ohr: „Heißt das jetzt Ja?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau, Severus. Das kommt ein bisschen plötzlich", murmelte sie.

„Ich sehe schon, ich muss andere Geschütze auffahren, um dich zu überzeugen!", knurrte er, bückte sich und warf sich seine Hexe über die Schulter. „Ich denke, sie werden den letzten Abend auch sehr gut ohne dich auskommen", verkündete er im Plauderton, als er mit ihr hinausstapfte.

Hermione lachte. „Du bist aber auch recht einfallslos", keuchte sie atemlos. „Das hast du vor fünf Jahren schon einmal gemacht, falls du dich entsinnen kannst."

„Warum bewährte Taktiken ändern?", erwiderte er, ließ durch einen nonverbalen Zauber die Tür auffliegen und verließ die Tagungsstätte genauso spektakulär wie er gekommen war.

**SSHGSSHG**

Larsson sah Dumont an. „Seit wann sprichst du mit französischem Akzent, Pierre?", fragte er.

Der Franzose lachte. „Seit du einen auf schwedischen Naturburschen machst, nehme ich an." Beide grinsten und wandten sich an Russel. „Und seit wann stehst du auf Frauen?"

Der elegante Mann zuckte die Schultern. „Seit genau der Zeit, die Hausner schon wieder geschieden ist. Was sagt denn deine Frau dazu, Christoph, dass du einer englischen Hexe den Hof machst?"

„Sie wird nichts dagegen haben, schließlich war es für einen guten Zweck", antwortete der deutsche Dozent, zog einen Zweiwegespiegel aus der Innentasche und klopfte kurz dagegen. „Minerva?", rief er. „Mission impossible erfolgreich ausgeführt. Ich schätze mal, die beiden werden schneller verheiratet sein, als du _Brautkleid_ sagen kannst."

Die Antwort war für die anderen unverständlich, aber Hausner brach in schallendes Lachen aus, steckte den Spiegel wieder ein und wandte sich an die anderen drei Männer. „In einer Viertelstunde werden hier einige Flaschen bester Single Malt Whisky stehen", sagte er und rieb sich die Hände.

**SSHGSSHG**

Severus ließ Hermione hinunter und presste sie an die Wand, um sie zu küssen und mit seinen Händen über ihren gesamten Körper zu fahren. Bereits nach wenigen Sekunden atmeten sie beide so heftig, als hätten sie einen Marathon hinter sich. Hermione schnappte nach Luft. „Hör auf", sagte sie, umklammerte ihn jedoch so fest, als hätte sie einen Klebefluch erwischt. „Wir können hier jederzeit in flagranti ertappt werden!"

„Mir egal", knurrte Severus, löste sich jedoch ein wenig von ihr. „Du hattest jetzt ausreichend Bedenkzeit, finde ich. Ja oder ja?"

„Severus", sagte Hermione ernst. „Ich gehöre dir bereits ganz und gar. Du musst mich nicht heiraten, wenn du nicht möchtest. Vor einem halben Jahr hast du mir noch einen zehnminütigen Monolog über die Sinnlosigkeit der Ehe und den Vorteil moderner Beziehungen gehalten. Woher der plötzliche Sinneswandel?"

„Sagen wir einmal so: ich möchte vermeiden, dass du dich früher oder später in eine Gießkanne stürzt", erklärte er ernsthaft, bevor er genauso ernsthaft begann, sie wieder zu küssen und zu streicheln.

Sie ließ es so stehen, weil seine körperlichen Aktionen im Moment weitaus interessanter waren als diverse Diskussionen oder Überlegungen. Doch plötzlich schrak sie auf. „Severus! Was ist mit Shandy? Hast du ihn allein gelassen?"

„Natürlich nicht", murmelte er und knabberte an ihrem Ohr. „Es passen eine Menge Leute auf ihn auf. Ballin selbstverständlich, der ich erlaubt habe, ausnahmsweise in Shandrachs Bett zu schlafen. Höchstwahrscheinlich sämtliche Hauselfen, obwohl ich lediglich Laddie damit beauftragt habe. Minerva schaut von Zeit zu Zeit vorbei. Ach ja, und nicht zu vergessen, die unvergleichliche Edna."

Hermione wurde starr und wand sich aus seinen Armen. „Edna? Wer ist das?"

„Oh", sagte er äußerst gleichmütig, vermied es jedoch, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „Sie ist ins Schloss gekommen, als du gerade weg warst. Eine äußerst nette und beeindruckende Persönlichkeit!"

„Ist sie jünger als ich?", fragte sie und versuchte, einen Schritt wegzutreten.

Severus hielt sie eisern mit einem Arm umschlungen und ignorierte ihr Gezappel. Er wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Du weißt, ich habe nur Augen für dich!"

Etwas Heißes stieg in Hermiones Kehle empor, etwas, von dem sie nicht wusste, was es war, bis sie es schließlich als brennende Eifersucht identifizierte. „Und wie ist sie so? Ist sie hübsch?", fragte sie erstickt. Es musste doch einen Grund haben, warum Severus jemanden, der erst so kurze Zeit auf Hogwarts weilte, seinen Sohn betreuen ließ!

„Hm… die einen würden sagen, ja, die anderen nein", orakelte Severus, dessen Gesichtsausdruck plötzlich sehr merkwürdig wirkte. „Eines ist jedenfalls sicher", fuhr er nachdenklich fort. „Sie hat genau die richtigen Rundungen an den richtigen Stellen und einen wunderbar weichen Körper…"

Hermione tobte. „Wie kannst du es wagen, dich während meiner Abwesenheit mit einer anderen Frau zu vergnügen und mir jetzt einen Antrag zu machen?" Ihr Gesicht nahm eine ungesunde rote Farbe an. „Ich dachte, du liebst mich so sehr wie ich dich, stattdessen…"

„Du liebst mich also?", hakte er schnell nach.

„Verdammt, das weißt du genau, du Bastard", zischte sie wütend.

„Ich bin zwar ein Halbblut, aber meine Eltern waren verheiratet, von daher ist Bastard vielleicht nicht ganz die korrekte Beschimpfung, die du benutzen solltest…", stichelte er.

Sie richtete sich zu ihrer beeindruckenden Größe von fünf Fuß, sechs Zoll auf, so dass ihr stolz nach oben gereckter Kopf direkt in Höhe seiner Brust verharrte und war drauf und dran, ein Donnerwetter loszulassen. Er wehrte den Anfängen mit einem wilden Kuss. Sie versuchte zu widerstehen, gab jedoch schließlich nach.

„Du hast noch nie zuvor gesagt, dass du mich liebst", flüsterte er.

„Warum auch? Ich weiß, dass du emotionale Äußerungen verabscheust. Außerdem ist es wohl verschwendet, wenn du schon nach deiner… verdammten Edna schielst, sobald ich einmal nicht da bin!"

„Du sollst nicht fluchen, Löwin", antwortete er und seine Mundwinkel kräuselten sich triumphierend. „Erstens: Ich liebe dich und zweitens ist Edna eine äußerst sympathische Lemming-Riesenschnecke, die Shandrach irgendwo aufgegabelt hat. Und habe ich drittens schon erwähnt, dass ich dich liebe?"

„Ich glaube nicht einmal annähernd oft genug, um dir den Schrecken, den du mir eingejagt hast zu verzeihen", antwortete Hermione, klang jedoch nicht halb so nachtragend, wie sie beabsichtigt hatte.

**SSHGSSHG**

Severus stieß mit einem Fuß die Tür zu ihrem Bad auf, weil seine Arme völlig damit beschäftigt waren, Hermione zu halten. „Also", sagte er ruhig. „Wollen wir jetzt, wo wir verheiratet sind, anfangen Golf zu spielen oder glaubst du, Sex wäre eine Möglichkeit, die Flitterwochen zu beginnen?"

Hermione lachte und biss ihm leicht in die weiche Haut seiner Halsbeuge. „Beantwortet das Ihre Frage, guter Mann?"

„Ich denke schon. Allerdings wäre es angebracht, mich jetzt Herr und Meister zu nennen, findest du nicht?"

„Wovon träumst du nachts?"

„Von den Dingen, von denen ich träume, dürftest du das meiste kennen", antwortete er süffisant. „Schließlich spielst du darin eine Hauptrolle."

Die Vermählung war dank Severus' Ungeduld eine äußerst schnelle Angelegenheit gewesen. Kingsley Shacklebolt, der Zaubereiminister persönlich, hatte sie vorgenommen. Wahrscheinlich hatte die Drohung des Tränkemeisters, ihm einen Trank unterzujubeln, der seine Hautfarbe weiß färbte, einen guten Teil dazu beigetragen, andererseits war ihm die ganze Zeit das breite Grinsen nicht vom Gesicht gewichen.

Und als er Hermione fragte: „Willst du diesen Mann…" und Snape entnervt brüllte: „Natürlich will sie, sonst wäre sie nicht hier, verdammt noch mal!", da legte er den Kopf zurück und lachte, bis ihm die Tränen kamen.

Severus knurrte kurz und bösartig in der Erinnerung daran.

Er ließ Hermione herunter und mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs waren sie nackt, es wurde völlig dunkel und sie erschauerte, als sie seine Lippen über ihren Körper gleiten spürte. Es war überraschend anders, Severus so eng bei sich zu fühlen, ohne ihn zu sehen. Plötzlich flackerten unzählige Kerzen auf und erhellten die große Badewanne, in der duftige Schaumblasen zerplatzten.

Wortlos schob sie der dunkle Mann vor und hob sie in die Wanne. Gleich darauf war er bei ihr, zog sie an sich und liebkoste sie. Hermione seufzte und ließ sich entspannt in seine Arme sinken. „Sieh an, die tyrannische Fledermaus ist romantisch", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Wenn du das irgendwem erzählst, hexe ich dich bis nach London und zurück!", murmelte er, dirigierte sie auf sich und bewegte sich aufreizend in ihr.

Es schien, als wäre es für beide das erste Mal. Sie sahen sich in die Augen, während sich ihr Tempo langsam aber sicher steigerte, das Wasser um sie herum schwappte und ihre Lust aufeinander drohte, sie verrückt zu machen.

Severus warf seinen Kopf zurück, so dass das Wasser aus seinen Haaren spritzte. „Endlich!", keuchte er. „Endlich einmal allein, ungestört! Keine nervigen Schüler, keine verdammten Dozenten, Freunde, Bekannte, kein Creevey, kein Shandrach – nur wir beide!"

Hermione lächelte zustimmend, beugte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen und erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. „Nun ja, es heißt ja, irren ist menschlich!", sagte sie, schwankend zwischen Ärger und Belustigung.

„Was?", knurrte Severus und drehte sich herum, um zu sehen, wohin sie schaute.

Zuerst erschienen zwei Augen am Wannenrand, dann zwei Fühler, schließlich wuchtete Edna ihren schweren Körper samt Schneckenhaus mit einer Art Ächzen nach oben. Die Fühler drehten sich nach rechts und links, die Augen blinzelten in verschiedene Richtungen, ohne von den beiden Menschen in der Wanne Notiz zu nehmen.

Dann fokussierten sich die Augen auf das Wasser, welches von den Bewegungen der beiden Frischvermählten noch immer kleine Wellen warf, und mit einem erleichterten Seufzer stürzte sich Edna freudig in die Fluten.

**ENDE**

Errare humanum est, lateinisch – Irren ist menschlich.

Nimmt man jeweils die ersten Buchstaben der drei Worte, erhält man eine Institution, die von vielen ebenfalls als Fehler oder Irrtum eingestuft wird – die _Ehe_… :D


End file.
